


（锤基）与神族同居的日子

by Gloucestershire



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: CP：锤基、奇异玫瑰
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 奇异玫瑰 - Relationship, 锤基
Kudos: 15





	（锤基）与神族同居的日子

1、不讲信用

无论黑发金发、长发短发，不管用锤子还是雨伞，神族全都是巧舌如簧的骗子。  
这不是偏见，而是板上钉钉盖棺定论血淋淋赤裸裸的事实。  
阿斯加德皇宫穹顶被遮掩的壁画、Loki被隐瞒了千年的童养媳身份、外星战场上逐渐冰冷的“遗体”、国王边笃定地答应他再也不会回地球边带来一艘装满神域人的飞船……以及自己被星际拆迁队横扫过的家，都是最好的证明。  
strange抚摸着被雨伞穿透的柚木地板，听着身后Thor爽朗的大笑，忍住了让他自由落体30分钟的冲动。  
那时他没预料到，在接下来的几个月中，他将被这对神族兄弟欺负得无数次丢掉法师尊严。

2、相亲对象

为了报答strange收留他们的恩情，Thor以拉郎为己任，孜孜不倦地给他相亲。  
“嘿博士，我认识另外一个博士，他有七个博士学位呢，你肯定会喜欢他的，哪天我把他带来介绍给你。”  
“谢谢你，请问他尊姓大名？”  
“布鲁斯班纳，就是那个绿色大块头。”  
“……”

3、与王后斗嘴

法师见法师，不比法术，就比嘴炮。  
“只会扔披萨的二流货色。”  
“只会玩指甲刀的小猫咪。”  
“你的导师是个秃子。”  
“你的守门人是个秃子。”  
“你是假的魔法师。”  
“你是真的童养媳。”  
“……你的脸比Thor那话儿还长。”  
“……”

4、新任务

strange准备去参加马术表演赛的那天晚上接到了新任务——送一个矮特工去卢旺达觐见总统。  
“这……为什么需要我？”  
“对抗灭霸，战损严重，FBI养不起私人飞机了。”

5、借书

strange的书房里满满一柜子锁着的魔法资料，都是古一法师的遗物。他非常珍惜，自己不看，依然把那些来自中国的古典道家典籍保护得很好。他不给任何访客看，直到有天Thor来找他。

“博士，我我有点事想请求你。”  
“你们国家还有亲戚在宇宙吗？”  
“不不，我想借一下你的书。”  
“哦，当然可以，要哪本？”  
“《锁龙术》、《素女经》、《玉房指要》、《玄女经》、《洞玄子》、《灯草和尚》和《秘戏图考》。”  
“你知道古一法师留下的书，我从不外借的吧？”  
“嗯，不过说实话，吾友，我和Loki的xing生活出现了危机。他说我的动作不够温柔弄得他很痛，前戏没有足够润滑，姿势也总是千篇一律没有新意。以前他都会主动打开腿缠着我的腰还抓我后背，现在他根本不让我碰了。昨天晚上我刚抱住他摸上他的大腿……”  
“好了别说了给你钥匙自己拿吧。”


End file.
